Bong Su
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Bong Su† lebte im australischen Melbourne Zoo. Herkunft und Aufenthalt in Melbourne Bong Su† wurde etwa im Jahre 1974 in Malaysia wild geboren. Er wurde im Februar 1977 als Geschenk des Sultans von Pahang (auf der Malaiischen Halbinsel) an den Zoo Melbourne abgegeben. Dort lebte zu dieser Zeit noch die alte Asiatische Elefantenkuh Peggy†, die 1988 gestorben ist. Ein Jahr nach seiner Ankunft traf in Melbourne noch die ca. 1973 geborene Kuh Mek Kapah ein, mit der sich Bong Su seit Peggys Tod die Elefantenanlage in Melbourne teilte. Beide Elefanten kamen sehr jung in den australischen Zoo. Obwohl Bong Su† zunächst Deckversuche bei Mek Kapah machte, wurde er von ihr abgewehrt und so hat sich trotz der Hoffnung des Zoos auf Nachwuchs kein Zuchterfolg bei diesem Paar eingestellt. Lange Jahre lebten Bong Su† und Mek Kapah in der alten, ziemlich kleinen Elefantenanlage des Zoos. Neubau der Bullenanlage und Bullenhaltung Im Zuge der Planungen für ein Zuchtprogramm Asiatischer Elefanten in Australien in Kooperation mit dem Taronga-Zoo in Sydney wurde eine neue Elefantenanlage errichtet, die 2003 eröffnet wurde. Eine daran angrenzende Bullenanlage mit eigenem Bullenhaus eröffnete der Zoo Melbourne dann 2006. Bong Su wird in geschützten Kontakt gehalten. Er gilt außerhalb der Musth als umgänglich. So bietet der Zoo Interessierten die Gelegenheit, ihm beim Waschen nahezukommenELEPHANT BEHIND THE SCENES: BONG SU, auf www.zoo.org.au. Dazu gibt es auch bereits einen ErfahrungsberichtWashing an Elephant at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.mailintalks.com. Darin wird von den Kommandos berichtet, die Bong Su† hinter Gittern befolgt und dem eigentlichen Waschen. Zuchtprogramm Die Hoffnungen auf Nachwuchs verstärkten sich erneut mit der Ankunft von drei jüngeren Elefantenkühen aus Thailand, die im Rahmen des Zuchtprogramms am 06.11.2006 im Zoo Melbourne eintrafen. Es handelte sich um die Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi. Obwohl die Kühe wohl zumindest zeitweise mit ihm zusammengebracht werdenRoyal Melbourne Zoological Park in Australia, Foto auf www.elephant.se, scheint er sie doch nicht gedeckt zu haben. Die Gründe sind nicht eindeutig und werden diskutiertDokkoon is pregnant! » Melbourne Zoo, Diskussion auf www.zoochat.com. Möglicherweise hat er kein Interesse an den Kühen. So wird beschrieben, er ziehe das Spielen der Fortpflanzung vorFirst baby elephant born at Melbourne Zoo, auf www.telegraph.co.uk. Möglicherweise hat er auch entsprechende Verhaltensweisen nicht gelernt bzw. diese wurden nicht entwickelt oder unterstützt. Artifizielle Insemination (AI) Nicht nur aus diesem Grund war im Zuchtprogramm auch die künstliche Befruchtung der Kühe aus Thailand vorgesehen. Damit war das Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung in Berlin (IZW) unter der Leitung von Dr. Thomas Hildebrandt in die Zuchtplanung mit einbezogen. Bong Su† gilt dabei als höchst fertil, da seine Spermakonzentration sehr hoch istBong Su at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, auf www.elephant.se, weshalb er auch als Samenspender eingesetzt wurde. So wurden auf diese Weise die Kühe Dokkoon und Kulab der künstlichen Insemination unterzogen, obwohl beide ebenso wie Bong Su in Melbourne leben. Darüber hinaus sollen auch zwei Kühe in Sydney künstlich befruchtet worden sein, wovon die eine, Porntip, bereits ein Kalb geboren hat. Zwei weitere Kühe in Sydney, Thong Dee und Pak Boon, sind jedenfalls auf natürlichem Wege von Sydneys jungem Elefantenbullen Gung gedeckt worden. Tang Mo ist nun auch durch eine artifizielle Insemination von Gung trächtig, leider hat sie ihr ungeborenes scheinbar früh verloren. Ende 2013 wird ein weiteres Kalb von Bong Su† und der Kuh Dokkoon erwartet. Leider haben die artifiziellen Inseminationen durch Bong Su† zum Teil auch zu sehr schweren Geburten geführt. Das Kalb von Num-Oi ist am 17.01.2013 und im selben Jahr nach einem Unfall am 08.12.2013 verstorben. Die fünfte erfolgreiche Insemination war dann das zweite Kalb von Dokkoon. Dieses Bullkalb wurde Man Jai getauft. Somit wurde auch in Australien durch den Bullen Bong Su† bestätigt, dass nach einer Insemination vermehrt Bullkälber geboren werden. Am 09.10.2017 wurde er eingeschläfert, da sich seine Arthritis, wegen der er bereits seit 2005 behandelt wurde, mehr und mehr verschlechtert hatte und auch Schmerzmittel, Massagen und Laserbehandlung keine Linderung brachten. Nachkommen Bisher sind fünf Kälber von Bong Su† geboren worden. Alle fünf sind Frucht der artifiziellen Insemination: #'Mali', weiblich, geboren am 15.01.2010 im Zoo Melbourne (Mutter: Dokkoon), lebt im Melbourner Zoo. Sie ist das erste Elefantenbaby im Zoo Melbourne seit dessen Eröffnung 1862 und zudem das erste künstliche erzeugte Elefantenkalb Australiens und das erste Kuhkalb in Australien. #'Pathi Harn', männlich, geboren am 10.03.2010 im Taronga-Zoo in Sydney (Mutter: Porntip). Er wurde nach einer schwierigen Geburt auf die Welt gebracht, nachdem er schon für tot erklärt worden war. Pathi Harn lebt mit seiner Mutter im Taronga-Zoo. #'Ongard', männlich, geboren am 10.09.2010 im Zoo Melbourne (Mutter: Kulab). Er lebt seit Mai 2018 im Zoo Miami in Florida, USA #Sanook†, männlich, geboren am 17.01.2013 im Zoo Melbourne (Mutter: Num-Oi). Sanook lebte in Melbourne und starb bei einem Unfall mit einem Spielgerät auf der Anlage am 03.12.2013. #'Man Jai', männlich, geboren am 08.12.2013 im Zoo Melbourne (Mutter: Dokkoon). Das Bullkalb ist Dokkoons zweiter Nachwuchs nach Mali und lebt mit beiden im Zoo Melbourne. thumb|250px|right|Bong Su the male elephant at Melbourne Zoo Literatur *Elefanten in Zoos Australiens, Abschnitt: Melbourne Zoo, Victoria, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 10 (November 2006), S. 35-36. Weblinks *Bong Su at Royal Melbourne Zoological Park, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se mit Foto sowie Hinweisen auf Herkunft und Fertilität. *Melbourne Zoo elephant Bong Su has four female elephants pregnant, with Dokkoon due soon, Bericht zur Zucht in Melbourne und Sydney vor der Geburt von Mali, auf www.heraldsun.com.au. *First baby elephant born at Melbourne Zoo, Bericht von Malis Geburt auf www.telegraph.co.uk. *Washing an Elephant at Melbourne Zoo, Bericht über das Elefantenwaschen bei Bong Su mit Fotos vom Bullenhaus auf www.mailintalks.com. *Dokkoon is pregnant! » Melbourne Zoo, Diskussion um die Zucht in Australien und Bong Sus Rolle dabei auf www.zoochat.com. *Farewell Bong Su - Bericht über den Tod von Bong Su auf www.zoo.org.au. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Malaysia Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Zoo Melbourne Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung